


Сны

by Furimmer



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Донне снятся невероятно яркие и красочные сны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сны

Донне снятся невероятно яркие и красочные сны. Донне снится странный человек, чьё имя она не знает и, как бы она не пыталась, не может разглядеть его лицо. Но в своих снах она совсем не боится этого незнакомца, ей так спокойно и уютно в его компании. А ещё Донна помнит о нём, что с ним приходится ужасно много бегать. Донна отчётливо помнит руку, крепко сжимающую её ладонь, и его крик «Бежим!», сопровождающийся радостным смехом. И Донна, не раздумывая, бежит вместе с ним, и она счастлива. 

А иногда Донна просыпается от того, что плачет во сне. Судорожно всхлипывая, она пытается вспомнить, что ей снилось. Донна вспоминает, как в её сне этот мужчина сжимал в ладонях её лицо и говорил, что она была блестящей, и они вместе отлично провели время, и Донна умоляет не покидать её, на что он прижимает её к себе и целует в макушку. 

Ещё Донна помнит, что этот человек ужасно худой, на что она жалуется, когда он в её сне даёт ей свой пиджак. Донна не знает его имени, но почему-то называет его то пришельцем, то марсианином. Ещё она часто кричит на него и иногда принимается колотить по плечам и груди, после чего он её крепко-крепко обнимает. Донне с трудом удаётся сдержать слёзы, и она обнимает его в ответ.

Донне снится маленькая синяя будка, которой её пришелец очень гордится, и на ней он отвозит Донну в самые невероятные места. Донне снятся странные существа, держащие в руках светящийся шар и обещающие, что их песня о ней не смолкнет никогда. Донне снится самая невероятная, самая в огромная библиотека во вселенной. В своих снах Донна видит догорающие Помпеи тени, преследующие её. Донна знакомится с Агатой Кристи и требует от неё какой-то контакт, а потом их вместе преследует огромная оса. Донна видит девушку, которую этот человек называет своей дочерью, и Донна убеждает его, что она должна лететь с ними. Донне снится огромный красный паук и тонны воды, заливающие какой-то подвал, и всё в огне. И Донна кричит своему пришельцу, чтобы он остановился. Донне снится, как она машет жиру, как она бьёт молотком существо, ужасно похожее на печённую картошку, как монстры, заключённые в железо, пытаются уничтожить землю. Ей снятся неизведанные земли и другие планеты, странные, ни на кого не похожие существа и путешествия в прошлое и будущее. Донне так много всего снится, и иногда Донна думает, что многое отдала, чтобы этот человек и все эти путешествия стали реальностью.

Но, наверное, самый ужасный сон тот, в котором она видит, как её незнакомец остаётся совсем один, и Донна видит, как он весь израненный ползёт по снегу и повторяет: «Я не хочу уходить». И Донне безумно хочется подойти к нему и утешить, но в своё сне она не может сдвинуться с места, и поэтому молча наблюдает.

Как бы много снов Донне не снилось, они заканчиваются всегда одинаково. Иногда она бесконечно долго падает, Донна протягивает руку, и с её губ вот-вот сорвётся имя, и этот человек точно придёт и спасёт её. Но крик замирает на её губах, и она продолжает падать. А иногда она слышит, как он зовёт её. Донна бежит на крик, но всегда натыкается на закрытые двери, и сколько бы она не стучала, всё напрасно, и обессиленная женщина опускается на колени у запертых дверей, оплакивая того, кого не сумела спасти.

Донне снятся невероятно яркие и красочные сны. Ей снится странный человек, лицо которого она не может разглядеть, и чьё имя не знает. Но где-то в глубине души Донна верит, что однажды она сможет открыть запертую дверь и назвать этого человека по имени, и он снова будет крепко сжимать её ладонь, пока они буду бежать вместе сквозь время и пространство.


End file.
